The Lovegood Twin
by loveginny123
Summary: Leah is the unique Weasley. She's the only blonde Weasley. Her siblings and parents all had brilliant red hair. She's always wanted to go to Hogwarts. She had always wanted to learn the truth about herself. She knows her parents are keeping something from her. When will the truth be told? Will she find out that she is Luna Lovegood twin?
Chapter 1: The Letter

Disclaimer: Everything you realise belongs to Queen J.K.R, I only own the plot and some of the characters.

Leah's POV:

"Leah, wake up!" This is what I woke up to. My sister, Ginny, screaming in my ear.

"I don't wanna wake up..." I say whilst putting my pillow over my head. I am not a morning person and never have been.

"But Mum says the Hogwarts letters are here. Surely you'll wake up for that!" Ginny said. You can tell by the tone of her voice that she's just as excited as I am. I've waited for this moment since I was 4 years old.

Her comment made me jerk upright in my bed. "All right, all right. I'm up." As I looked around the room I share with my sister I noticed that she had been about to tip a bucket of water over my head. The pillow that had previously been residing on my head was now laying on top of a rudely awakened kitten. That kitten is Ginny's pet, Mia. The amount of times Ron has moaned about Mia almost killing scabbers is unbelievable!

Personally I don't know why anyone would want to go near that horrid rat of his.

Ginny was now getting ready to go downstairs. "Come on then, if you want any breakfast your going to have to get out of bed. Ron just stomped down the stairs and you know that if he is the only child in the kitchen the food will be gone in a few minutes. Even with mum trying to stop him."

I laughed at this. It was a completely true fact among the Weasleys that was first proved to be true a few years ago when Ron had a nightmare and woke up at 6:30 in the morning.

"He better leave some food for me because I'm starving!" With this I got out of bed and made my way down stairs with Ginny a few steps ahead.

As I entered the kitchen I noticed an exhausted Ron eating a plate piled so high that you could only just see his flaming red hair. As I was marveling how quickly Ron devoured his breakfast our Mother, Molly Weasley, appeared in front of us and kissed us both on the forehead.

"Morning dears!" She exclaimed as we started towards the table.

"Mornin' Mum!" we said together as we sat down to eat the food that had not yet been devoured by Ron. Ron was a year older than me and Ginny so he was going to be in his second year at Hogwarts.

At that moment Ron decided to speak." Ere...or...etrs!"

Unfortunately he decided to speak with his mouth still full of half mashed up food. To most people that would have been something horrific to see at 7:30 in the morning, but I have grown up with Ron so it was something I saw on an everyday basis. I mean sure it was horrible to see at first and caused me to gasp in disgust, but now its something I expect to see and if I don't see it I would think that there is something seriously wrong with him.

Er... what did you say?" Luckily I was broken out of my thoughts by Ginny.

This caused Ron to sigh and swallow before saying "Here are your letters... For Hogwarts?" Then he held the letters out to us.

"Oh, thanks!" Me and Ginny said at the same time whilst grabbing them and ripping them open excitedly.

I opened my letter and read

'Dear Ms Weasley,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.'

As I read this letter I sigh happily. I have no idea why, although I think it has something to do with the fact that Fred and George have been teasing me saying I won't get into Hogwarts since they knew I was so excited.

I gave mum my list of school items and went back to eating. Later we are going to Diagon Alley. I can't wait.

A/N: I have also posted this on wattpad under Lunalove2015. There will be slight changes and additions to this. 


End file.
